


The Suits

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco thinks it will go wrong, but Harry's sure it won't.





	The Suits

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 23 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'charity'. Written for day 23 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [some bad suits](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/152078/152078_900.jpg). And also for the prompt of 'wrapping Christmas presents' at dracoharry100.

"No."

"It's for charity."

"I wouldn't give that to wrap a dumpster if it was wrapping paper, never mind suits!"

"And I heard Mr. Ormsley -- you know, the homeless man who stands at the corner by The Three Bean?"

"Who only asks for coffee and no change?"

"Yeah, him. Father Pingly said that Mr. Ormsley wanted a nice suit to attend Christmas mass in."

"A nice suit, Harry. Not this... I don't even have words for it!"

"Here's the thing, though. Mr. Ormsley was saying that he saw a pair of nice suits on the clearance rack of the thrift shop."

"So you thought you'd go down and buy them? To wrap them up for the Christmas Eve meal at the soup kitchen?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure that Mr. Ormsley asked for these specifically?"

"I'll double check before I give him these."

"And what if they're not?"

"I got some others. It'll be fine."

"Sure. Fine he says. I remember you said that last year when you signed us up for that calendar for charity."

"This is better. At least no one will be getting nude for it."

"And that's a mental image I didn't need in my head. I'm going to go make a cup of tea. Make these disappear while I'm gone and think of a distraction for me."

"You could plan the distraction?"

"No. You bought the suits and showed them to me. You get to make the distraction to make it up to me."


End file.
